


《相思知不知》番外——梦的尽头

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 1





	《相思知不知》番外——梦的尽头

1.

李豆奶下班开车的时候接到了东海爸爸的电话，铃声一直在响，他手忙脚乱的把车停在路边拿起手机。

“喂？爸爸。”

东海爸爸的声音听上去没有任何异样，经过时间的沉淀和打磨过去意气风发无比张扬的男人如今愈发温和柔软了，记得自己儿时他还整天与赫宰爸爸拌嘴打闹，一言不合就吵架动手呢。不像现在，即使赫宰爸爸耳朵不好使了，一句话反复问也不会生气，而是挨近他慢悠悠的说自己逛花鸟市场的时候又买了一只小鹦鹉，可漂亮了。

爸爸先是问他有没有下班，又惦记他最近怎么没有回来吃饭，李豆奶解释这周有点忙，去临市出差了，不过漂亮前天回家给赫宰爸爸送了小菜和参鸡汤。

“我知道我知道，我拉着漂亮聊了好一会儿呢。”

东海爸爸像是笑了，停顿了几秒后平静的对他说：

“豆奶啊，今天晚上有时间吗？”

“赫宰爸爸他……下午走了。”

2.

金漂亮是在路边接到李豆奶的，打开车门的时候男人在驾驶位哭得泣不成声，眼泪沿着脖颈流进衣服里，他蹲在车外把豆奶搂进怀里，轻轻拍打着他的后背柔声说：“不哭。”

“爸爸已经告诉我了。”

李豆奶看不清任何东西，他的视线被无尽的悲伤吞没，心痛的像是无法呼吸快要缺氧，他揪紧金漂亮的衣服，滚烫的液体很快打湿了爱人的肩膀。

“赫宰爸爸走了……他走了……”

“他怎么能这么狠心……我不过是几天没去看他……他怎么能、怎么能就这样走了呢……”

“漂亮……”他哽咽着，在人来人往的路边嚎啕大哭：“我的赫宰爸爸没了，呜……我再也见不到他了。”

李豆奶泪流满面浑身都在颤抖，金漂亮红着眼眶说：“乖，我们回去见他最后一面。”

赶回老房子的路上漂亮一直攥着他的手，李豆奶望着窗外默默流泪，过了好久才失神喃喃道：

“东海爸爸他得……多伤心啊。”

3.

李豆奶磕磕绊绊的奔进家门，希澈舅舅跟东海爸爸坐在一起，其它叔叔在另一端的沙发上，大家没有讲话脸上也没有多余的表情，似乎都很平静，坦然接受了赫宰爸爸已经离开了的事实。

他抱紧东海爸爸，反复说着“对不起”，臂膀里的身体不再如过去强壮有力，在这一瞬似乎更单薄脆弱了，李东海摸摸豆奶的脑袋，说多大的人了哭哭唧唧像什么样子。

李豆奶哭着摇头，

他以为自己会见到深受打击、被悲痛击垮的父亲，毕竟爸爸怕很多东西，最怕孤独和失去，他深知两位父亲有多相爱，如今只剩下一人，该如何继续。

可李东海安安静静地端坐在众人身边，对他慈爱的笑，就连眼角的皱纹都跟赫宰爸爸一模一样。

“生老病死是人之常态，只不过赫宰他……先走一步罢了。”

他这样说，像是对老伴的逝去不可惜也不遗憾。

4.

李豆奶在金漂亮的陪伴下打起精神忙碌安葬的事情，他想把赫宰爸爸葬在月湖，那里幽静、风景优美，是赫宰爸爸会喜欢的地方。

他不愿火化父亲，那太残忍太无情，即使死去他也不愿最爱的人化为一捧灰。

明明不久前还带着眼镜跑来问他，网上购物如何操作，纪念日快到了，他想赶个新潮给东海爸爸订一束太阳花。

怎么能……变成一罐骨灰呢。

但没想到，东海爸爸坚持火化，被问到为什么，苍老的父亲别别扭扭的嘀咕：一人一棺……那该多远啊。

李豆奶几乎是瞬间就湿了眼眶，他抱紧东海爸爸说不许想这些，接下来的日子要振作，他会照顾好爸爸的。

“如果……”李豆奶哽了一下，嘴唇颤抖继续说：“我可以将你与他葬在一起。”

太挤了。他说。

一棺太挤，他们会吵架，二棺太远，他会很想他。

如果化成灰就很方便了，把他倒进他的盒子里，每一粒都渗透进去，从此不分你我，谁也不许离开谁。

豆奶附在东海爸爸耳边哭泣，红肿着眼睛声音颤抖的说：好，我会完成你的愿望。

李东海欣慰的笑了，随即又担心的皱起眉头。

“他要是没了我该怎么办啊……”

5.

他坚持要爸爸跟他回家住，这么大的老房子他不放心东海爸爸一个人留下。

没了你赫宰爸爸的唠叨我还能多活两年呢，傻小子。

李东海挥手让金漂亮把豆奶领走，漂亮也不放心他一人住在老房子里，没有赫宰爸爸的陪伴，那么害怕寂寞的人要如何过下去呢。

我答应了赫宰要长命百岁。李东海把他俩送上车，遗憾的叹了口气。

赫宰也答应了我，不过他又输了。

6.

赫宰爸爸的离去并没有对东海爸爸的生活带来任何影响，老人依旧每早逛市场，中午给自己做饭，下午按时睡午觉，豆奶每天都会给爸爸打电话，即使工作忙也会每周回家探望他。

这日，他来老宅给爸爸送泡菜，门前的鸟笼里，一只虎皮鹦鹉上蹿下跳重复着同样的字眼。

他凑近了听，才听清鹦鹉尖锐的声音是在说“赫宰！赫宰！”

很聪明吧。

李东海笑眯眯的走过来，取下鸟笼“啧啧啧”的逗弄小鹦鹉。

李豆奶却笑不出来，他想，爸爸你究竟是重复了多少遍赫宰爸爸的名字呢？

7.

日子还在继续，有天夜里豆奶做了个梦，他梦到了年轻时期的赫宰爸爸，爸爸看上去英俊又温柔，穿着简洁的白衬衣站在老宅前对他笑，他惊喜的奔跑过去，才发现赫宰爸爸不是在看他，而是一直注视着他的身后。

扭过头，他看见了同样年轻的东海爸爸，东海爸爸笑得灿烂，两人眼中只有彼此的身影，他牵过赫宰爸爸伸出的手，交换了一个绵长的亲吻。

豆奶着急的哭了起来，明明他就站在两人身边，父亲们却没有注意到他，他大叫着爸爸的名字，脚被钉住一般无法靠近二人。

父亲们没有听见他的呐喊，手牵手走进了老宅，突然，两人双双回头，冲远处的豆奶挥了挥手，然后对视一笑，消失在了他的视线里。

有一道白光刺得他眼睛发疼，他挣扎着叫喊着，不愿那两道身影离开。可下一秒，他从睡梦中惊醒，眼前是黑漆漆的卧室，漂亮在他身旁打开小灯问怎么哭了。

豆奶摸到脸上冰凉的液体，他愣了两秒，顾不上解释穿上衣服就要开车回家，漂亮担心他便跟着起来，两人在凌晨驱车回到东海爸爸居住的老宅。

他疯了一样闯进去，推开爸爸的卧室，与往常一样，床上的父亲睡得很安详，怀里还扣着与赫宰爸爸的合影。

豆奶颤抖着走上前，发现爸爸已经停止了呼吸。

他扶着床沿缓缓跪坐下来，再也忍不住放声大哭起来。

8.

来了？

来了。


End file.
